


Viewpoint from the Tor

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry Month of Drabbles watsons_woes - May 2018 [3]
Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Friendship, Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes sees Watson and Sir Henry roaming the moor at night.





	Viewpoint from the Tor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2018 at watsons_woes. Prompt “The Hound of the Baskervilles”.

A terrible wailing howl echoed over the desolate moor. _That was a living voice!_

Holmes’ delight faded. _Why were they here?_ Afraid for his dear Watson and shamefully, less for Sir Henry, Holmes listened as their voices carried on the still air.

Ah, Sir Henry’s normal brash tones were subdued. They were turning back- no! Not Seldon!

Holmes nearly leapt in pursuit, but instead threw himself onto the ground as Watson turned towards him, even though he missed Watson dreadfully.

As the duo _finally_ left Holmes followed.

Later, when reunited, Holmes’ tight embrace was part relief from that fearful night.


End file.
